Un día que Red no olvidara
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Unos días antes para el momento más importante para Red, la Liga Pokémon lo manda a llamar para un trabajo privado, cosa que no se habría esperado. Una misión secreta y peligrosa. Adivinen como sale de esta.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p>Un día que Red no olvidara.<p>

Dos meses después de los accidentes ocurridos en la isla del Frente Batalla de la región de Hoenn causado por Archie, ex-líder del equipo agua, bajo el sobrenombre de Guile Hideout. Red se había retirado junto con sus pokémons de vuelta a su entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado, lejos de las distracciones que le podrían causar estar con sus amistades, pero antes de que partiera al Monte Plateado, se dirigió a su casa para llevar algunas provisiones para comenzar con su nuevo entrenamiento.

Al entrar a su casa, preparo su mochila con los materiales necesarios ya que pensaba aislarse por mucho tiempo en la cima del monte, pero sin darse cuenta, había recibido una carta anónima que gracias a Pika, pudo enterarse de la llegada de esta carta con la ayuda de su buen olfato.

- Bika… - Su Pikachu no podía hablar bien debido a que sujetaba el sobre con sus dientes.

- ¿Qué sucede amigo, que tienes hay? – En eso, los ojos de Red quedaron completamente perplejos con tan solo ver el sello que se encontraba en la parte superior izquierda del sobre. A pesar de tan solo haberla visto unas pocas veces hace unos pocos años, reconocía muy bien de donde provenía. – Esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué me estarán llamando?

El sobre tenía la marca de la confederación de la Liga Pokémon, escrita personalmente por el director de la Liga. La carta que sujetaba entre las manos tenía un gran sello en rojo que decía "Urgente". Al parecer tenían muchos problemas como para llamar a Red y pedir sus servicios. Las manos de Red le temblaban un poco por la emoción de una nueva aventura a la vez de un gran miedo que circulaba por su cuerpo. ¿Podrían ser malas noticias? , se decía a si mismo Red mientras habría la carta.

_Estimado Red._

_Con la penosa necesidad, solicito de su presencia de inmediato y con la más grande cautela evitando llamar la atención de familiares, amigos u otras personas, inclusive del Profesor Oak o a los demás pokedex holders. Esto es una situación confidencial y lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención de la gente con lo que esta pasando._

_Lo estaremos esperando en la meseta añil para que nos pueda ayudar con un terrible accidente que esta ocurriendo aquí. La fecha a la que tiene que llegar a la liga en la meseta añil es para el lunes 9 de agosto al medio día. Sentimos este inconveniente y esperamos que llegue con puntualidad a la hora y fecha acordada._

_Firma: El director de la liga Pokemon._

- ¿Pero para que me llamarían, qué es lo que estará pasando como para que mantenga este secreto de mis colegas pokedex holders y más aparte del Profesor Oak?

Esta noticia ponía a Red con muchos más nervios de los que pudiera soportar y lo más importante era que la fecha propuesta por la liga era un día después de su cumpleaños. Tenía que ser algo totalmente urgente como para que le pase eso. Lo bueno es que tenía suficiente tiempo para entrenar en el monte plateado y prepararse para aquella misión.

- Bueno Pika, tendremos que entrenar mucho más de lo esperado. Lo bueno es que será para dentro de un par de semanas. Así que tendremos que entrenar mucho para esto.

- Pika. – Le respondió su compañero con ánimo.

Días después de que Red recibió la carta de la Liga Pokémon y entrenar en Monte Plateado, se dirigía volando junto con Aero a su casa para su celebración de cumpleaños. Preparado para ver la fiesta que le habían planeado sus amigos en su casa, se ponía a pensar en el posible tamaño de su pastel así como el sabor que tendría; la cantidad de regalos que le darían y por supuesto quienes estarían esperándolo.

Al aterrizar frente a su casa pudo ver que las luces de su sala estaban prendidas a pesar de lo temprano que era. Red no podía dormir por la emoción que voló desde muy temprano para llegar a buena hora a su casa.

- Hola, ya llegue. – Dijo el entrenador, mientras abría la puerta de su casa con rapidez. Pero no había nadie en su casa, solo las luces de la sala que estaban encendidas. - ¿Hola, hay alguien aquí? – Esta vez con una voz más insegura y temblorosa, pensó que habían sido raptados por la carta que había recibido.

- ¡Sorpresa Red! – Gritaron varios de sus amigos que se habían ocultado muy bien para sorprenderlo, pero Red se llevo un gran susto, haciendo que cayera al suelo de su preocupación, con su corazón latiendo muy rápido por aquel susto.

- ¿Pasa algo Red? – Yellow se veía muy preocupada por la reacción que tuvo Red cuando lo felicitaron de aquella forma.

- No, no es nada, es que pensé que… - En ese momento se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, la carta le pedía la más alta discreción acerca de la carta que había recibido, carta que aún tenía guardado en su mochila.

- ¿Habías pensado que Red? – Pregunto su amigo Green mientras le daba su mano para que se levantara del suelo.

- No, nada. Solo tonterías mías. – La voz de Red temblaba al tiempo de que se reía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Green comenzaba a sospechar de lo que quería terminar de decir Red y que se contuvo. Debió de ser algo malo como para que se asustara de esa forma, se decía en su mente Green analizando la situación. Pero su cara que seguía analizando lo que le pasaba a Red llamaba la atención de algunos en la sala.

- ¿Te sucede algo Green? – Le pregunto Red, esta vez con una cara más alegre.

- No es nada, solo estaba pensando que no deje una nota en el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. – Respondiéndole a Red tratando de evitar llamar más la atención, pero en eso alguien más se acerca a aquella plática.

- Green, no te preocupes por eso. El comité de la Liga Pokémon sabe lo del cumpleaños de Red por lo que han adelantado a esta situación en los gimnasios de los lideres que venían a felicitar a Red. – Comento el líder de gimnasio de tipo roca Brock con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo que dice Brock es cierto Green, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. – Continuo Misty que también estaba enterada de esa noticia. – De seguro no estas muy enterado de eso por ser un líder de gimnasio nuevo.

- No hay que estar preocupados por eso hoy. Hoy estamos para festejar a Red. ¿No es así?

Interrumpió la plática Erika con una gran sonrisa y llevándose del brazo a Red hasta la mesa para que se sirviera algo de comer, mientras que Yellow y Misty la miraban con algo de celos por haberlo alejado de ellas de esa forma. Pero su preocupación no tenía que ser tan alta porque Erika sabía que si seguían así probablemente pongan más tenso a Red y decidió evitarle problemas.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste de esa forma? – Red se encontraba algo sonrojado por aquella acción al tiempo de que no entendía bien los motivos de ese acto.

- Si continuabas con aquella plática probablemente no disfrutarías de tu fiesta. – Respondiéndole a Red, mientras le daba un plato para que se pudiera servir algo que saciara su hambre. – Disfrútalo.

Erika despidió de Red con una pequeña sonrisa y se alejo lentamente, mientras que se reunía con los demás líderes de gimnasio. Con esta acción, también dejo tranquilas a las muchachas que se sentían celosas de aquel comportamiento. Por lo visto ese será un gran cumpleaños.

- Bien Pika, parece que comeremos muy bien. – Le decía a su compañero, mientras se limpiaba la boca de la saliva que le salía de su boca por ver tan suculento festín.

- Pika.

Al terminar el almuerzo, todos sus amigos le dieron sus regalos antes de que cortaran el pastel, pero Green aún continuaba con seriedad pensando en lo que quería decir Red, pero sin continuar arrepintiéndose, evitando llamar más la atención.

En la noche, casi acabando la fiesta, todos se reunieron para cortar el pastel y cantarle feliz cumpleaños. Red se sentía con nerviosismo al tiempo que estaba alegre. Hacía tiempo que no festejaba su cumpleaños de esa forma y más aparte el tan solo pensar que para mañana se tendría que ir al Monte Plateado. Pero eso era algo que quería evitar ahora, solo quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos y disfrutar de ese día.

Terminando la fiesta, todos se estaban retirando, pero Yellow solo quería pasar más tiempo con Red, al igual que Misty, porque Blue les quitaba las oportunidades de que se acercaran a el, ya que se aferraba mucho hacía Red, haciendo que las dos tuvieran pena de estar junto a el. Y aunque ambas querían quedarse con el esa noche, Blue se llevo a Yellow para que eso no pasara, al igual Erika con Misty. Red tenía suficiente con esa noche de diversión y necesitaba descansar.

- Muy bien Pika, tenemos que prepararnos para marcharnos mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Red se había despertado algo tarde y vio que eran las 11:00 de la mañana. No pensó que la fiesta le gastaría muchas de sus energías y lo haría que despertara tan tarde. Con ver el poco tiempo que tenía, el entrenador y su Pikachu tuvieron que ser lo más rápidos para prepararse y salir a toda prisa de su casa y dirigirse de inmediato a la meseta añil.

- No puede ser que ya sea tan tarde y con poco tiempo que tengo para prepararme. – Red en realidad se estaba apurando para no perder nada de tiempo, inclusive se tuvo que bañar con agua fría. – Pika, ve preparando mi mochila. – Esto hacía que se equivocara de ropa y se tardara de vestir más tiempo. – Al fín. Salgamos de aquí.

En eso, Red saco a su Pokemon volador Aero y se propuso a volar lo más rápido posible hasta el punto de encuentro. Solo le quedaban unos pocos minutos para llegar y el director junto a las demás personas que deben de estar esperándolo. ¿Un momento, más personas?, en ese momento Red recordó que alguien más que el director lo estaban esperando en la meseta añil, se le había pasado por alto inclusive con el entrenamiento y tan solo le había dado un par de leídas. ¿Cómo es que se me olvidaba ese detalle?, ¿Pero quienes más me estarán esperando?. A pocos metros de llegar a su destino, pudo observar desde arriba que el director lo esperaba en la entrada de la Liga, junto con otras tres personas vestidas de negro.

- Señor Red, llego justo a tiempo a la hora acordada.

- Perdone señor director si me retrase.

- No te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo.

- Pero para que me mando a llamar con tanta discreción.

- Bien Red, la razón por la que te mande a llamar fue porque tenemos un problema en la caverna Cerulean.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que esta diciendo, si lo que pasaba en ese lugar ya lo he resuelto? – Red estaba seguro de que no debe ningún problema en ese lugar ya que el que causaba desastres era Mewtwo y el ya se había ido de ese lugar.

- Esta situación es más peligrosa aún. Más peligrosa de lo que paso con Mewtwo.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que puede ser más peligroso que Mewtwo?

- Al parecer alguien más tomo alojamiento en ese lugar y esta armando un caos dentro.

- ¿Y quien es? – Red estaba furioso.

- El Pokémon legendario de Hoenn. Rayquaza.

- Esto no puede ser posible.

- Pero lo es Red y solicitamos de tu ayuda para que captures a Rayquaza de inmediato, antes de que siga haciendo más desastres.

- ¿Y por qué solo a mi?, ¿no pudieron llamar a más personas? – Red en realidad estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

- Red, tu eres el único que ha capturado un Pokemon tan poderoso como lo ha sido Mewtwo antes y tu eres el único que puede capturar a otro así.

- ¿Y no pudieron llamar a otros Pokedex Holders?

- En realidad si hubiéramos llamado a los demás Pokedex Holders, esta misión podía salirse de nuestras manos.

- ¿Pero no pensaron en la situación primero?

- Por eso te elegimos solo a ti Red, tu eres el más capacitado como para capturarlo y te tenemos algo para que lo captures con la misma facilidad que cuando atrapaste a Mewtwo. – En eso, uno de los sujetos que acompañaba al director le entrego una maleta a su jefe y de esa saco un objeto redondo. – Te creamos una Master Ball para que lo logres capturar.

- ¿Y si fallo en esta misión? – Red pensó que con eso haría cambiar de opinión al director.

- Por eso el día de la reunión era el día después de tu cumpleaños.

Esto enfurecía mucho a Red. Demonios, ya lo tenían planeado todo.

- Muy bien Red. ¿Vas a ir o tendremos que arriesgar a los demás para esto? - Con esas palabras, Red no tenía otra opción que aceptar.

- Esta bien. Iré. – El entrenador no quería que sus compañeros corrieran peligro con esto así que se decidió a ir solo.

Pero sin darse cuenta, alguien más estaba escuchando aquella conversación. Un joven que se estaba ocultando entre los árboles acompañado con un Charizard prestaban atención a lo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas Red.

En eso, Red despego con Aero en su espalda. Y también ese sujeto con su Charizard montado en el lomo volando con poca velocidad y evitar que sea descubierto en el acto.

- Por eso es que te encontrabas tan tenso en la fiesta. ¿No es así Red?, bueno, no me quedare al final en esto.

Llegando a las cavernas de Cerulean, Red pudo sentir la presencia de alguien que lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca. Por lo visto no podía ocultarse bien.

- Sal de hay.

- Vaya Red, hasta ahora te das cuenta, ¿no es así?

- Green. ¿Qué haces aquí, no sabes que esto es muy peligroso?

- Lo se Red, pero no puedo evitar que tu te lleves todo el crédito con esto. – Green le dio una pequeña sonrisa con esto, por lo que Red le respondió.

- Veo que tienes razón. Espero que no le hayas dicho a los demás.

- Tampoco quería que se preocuparan por esto. Además no quiero que hayan más rivales aquí.

- No hemos cambiado en nada. – Dijo Red dándole otra sonrisa y encaminándose hasta la entrada de la caverna, pero los alrededores estaban completamente destruidos, todos los árboles se encontraban más destrozados que la vez que Mewtwo se oculto en ese lugar. – Por lo visto si es más difícil de lo que es Mewtwo – Le decía Red a Green mientras entraban.

- Entonces preparémonos. – En eso Green saco a todos sus pokemons.

- Creo que tienes razón. – Red realizo lo mismo.

Pero cuando todos sus pokemons estaban listos para el combate, Rayquaza salio a toda prisa de la caverna, arrojando a los dos entrenadores y a sus equipos de Pokemon por los aires.

- Esto es nuevo para mí. - Red se encontraba listo para la acción a pesar de que se encontraban adoloridos. - ¿Qué piensas Green?

- Pienso que tendremos que atraparlo igual de rápido.

- Entonces ataquémoslo mientras este en el aire. Pika ven conmigo, Aero, llévame.

- Charizard, también llévame contra Rayquaza.

En el momento del combate, Rayquaza comenzó a lanzar una gran variedad de bolas de fuego para que los entrenadores se alejaran de el y dejaran de molestarlo.

- Bien Pika, sube en el lomo de Rayquaza y utiliza tu ataque definitivo eléctrico para que caiga y lo debilitemos en tierra. – En eso lanzo a su Pikachu, lanzándole un potente rayo eléctrico que hizo que el Pokemon volador cayera.

- Charizard usa también tu ataque definitivo. – Con esto evitaron que vuelva a escapar por los aires y se mantuviera en tierra.

- Saur, terminémoslo con tu ataque final.

Con tantos ataques poderosos, Rayquaza quedo completamente debilitado, pero seguía moviéndose y lanzando híper rayos. Necesitarían un último ataque más para poder derrotarlo y capturarlo.

- ¿Red, qué estas esperando?

- Aún no es momento, lancemos otro ataque más.

- Entendido. Scizor, usa híper rayo.

- Tu también Lax, usa tu híper rayo.

Dos grandes rayos de energía golpearon el cuerpo del Pokemon legendario. Tanto fue el daño que recibió de tan poderosos ataques que se derrumbo en el suelo y Red lanzo la Master Ball a tiempo.

- Esta batalla no fue tan difícil como la anterior.

- Fue porque ambos nos hemos vuelto más fuertes y tenías apoyo Red.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Ahora creo que tendremos que regresar a casa.

Red se quedo viendo al cielo y vio como apareció un arco iris frente a sus ojos. Al parecer este día nunca lo iba a olvidar.


End file.
